


Брайан и Джастин навсегда)))

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник однострочников, написанных на кинк-фест</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пять вещей, которые Брайан больше всего любит в Джастине

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка 1.4. Пять вещей, которые Брайан больше всего любит в Джастине

Однажды Брайан Кинни в блокноте записал пять качеств, которые ~~заставили его полюбить~~ привязали его к Джастину Тейлору. Но за порядковыми номерами скрывалось нечто большее.  
 **1\. Джастин всегда умеет схватывать самое главное.**  
Иногда его рисунки даже пугали Брайана - мальчишка тащил на свет скрытое внутри лучше всяких фотографий.  
 **2\. Джастин всегда говорит то, что думает.**  
Брайан не сразу понял, что "я люблю тебя" в исполнении несносного блондина - это самые искренние в мире слова.  
 **3\. Джастин никогда не боится идти против всех.**  
Ему все говорили, что Брайан Кинни и постоянство - это антонимы. Он упорно делал вид, что не понимал. И правильно.  
 **4\. Джастин не верит в безвыигрышные финалы.**  
Рак - это херня, правда, херня.  
 **5\. Если Джастин решил - значит, его ничто не остановит.**  
И через год после отъезда в Нью-Йорк, после невероятно успешной персональной выставки он вернулся назад, в Питтсбург, к Брайану. Навсегда. Просто ему так хотелось.


	2. Они настоящие?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник однострочников, написанных на кинк-фест

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 1.5. Брайан/Гейл . Настоящее время. Внезапно встретились и поговорили.

\- Я не знал, что все написано про реальные события, - бормочет Гейл, вглядываясь в человека напротив.  
Когда тот позвонил ему и попросил встретиться, Харольд посчитал это розыгрышем или даже сталкерством. Но сейчас он смотрел в глаза своей почти точной копии и не понимал, в какой реальности находится.  
\- В сериале вообще нет вымысла? - спросил он, раздумывая, как это от него могли скрыть создатели QaF.  
\- Совсем, - усмехнулся Брайан Кинни. - Вообще-то сюжет сначала опробовали на Британии. Вот там было много фантазии. А здесь решили рассказывать точно, как было.  
\- А вот в том эпизоде... - Гейла начинало мучить любопытство, и он сыпал вопросами, а Кинни отвечал. Харольд не отводил взгляда от Брайана и старался подмечать любую разницу между ними - в интонации, жестах... Его очень радовало, что они все-таки не идентичны.  
Под конец разговора он задал вопрос, который его мучил больше всего:  
\- А Джастин... Он не вернулся из Нью-Йорка?  
Брайан медленно покачал головой, и по его глазам - вмиг опустевшим - Гейл все понял. Он попрощался с Кинни, затем на ходу набрал знакомый номер:  
\- Алло, Рэнди? Это Гейл. Нам надо срочно встретиться и поговорить.  
Пусть Кинни просрал свою любовь, он не собирается повторять его ошибок.


	3. Безголосый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник однострочников, написанных на кинк-фест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.11. Таймлайн: 1 сезон. Брайану нужно провести важную презентацию, но в день Х с утра у него пропадает голос.

\- Джо, абсолютно достоверные сведения! - возбужденно говорил своему партнеру владелец рекламной фирмы "Нью Дэй" Гэвин Смит. - Этот выскочка из "Киннетика" вчера сорвал горло на игре. И на сегодняшней презентации сможет разве что хрипеть. Так что контракт с Пи-Эн-Си у нас в кармане!  
джо и Гэвин улыбались, усаживаясь на первый ряд в зале для презентаций банка PNC Financial Service Group, который объявил тендер на новую рекламную кампанию. Когда объявили выступление их главного конкурента, мужчины злорадно заулыбались. Однако к экрану для презентаций вышел не сам Брайан Кинни, а какой-то невысокий молодой блондин в очках. Весьма симпатичный, машинально отметил Гевин.  
Блондин спокойно откомментировал всю презентацию, затем настала очередь представителей Пи-эН-Си задавать вопросы. Гэвин вздохнул с облегчением: ну, теперь-то Кинни не выкрутится. Но происходило странное. После любого вопроса блондинчик кидал короткий взгляд на Кинни, тот делал неопределенный жест - и мальчишка тут же заливался соловьем. К концу презентации стало ясно, что "Новому дню" не светит.  
Когда Кинни с подписанным контрактом уходил из зала, Гэвин кинулся ему вслед.  
\- Как? Что ты провернул? - завопил он в бессильной ярости. - Такое впечатление, что у вас с пацаном телепатическая связь!  
Кинни только усмехнулся. Блондинчик поднял правую руку, на которой выставил два пальца вверх - средний и безымянный. Сначала он позволил Гэвину рассмотреть обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце. Затем медленно загнул его, оставив торчать только средний.


	4. Супергеи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник однострочников, написанных на кинк-фест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.27. Рэйдж/кто-то из Мстителей. Кроссовер. Рэйдж присоединяется к инициативе "Мстители", супергерои решают, как воспринимать гомосексуального коллегу. Не стеб!

Николас Фьюри в своем неизменном кожаном плаще стоял перед представителями инициативы "Мстители" и объяснял ситуацию:  
\- Для выполнения этой трудной миссии нам пришлось обратиться за помощью к человеку, которого мы все знаем под именем Рэйдж.  
Фьюри указал на высокого парня в маске, прислонившегося к стене. В ответ тот лишь слегка наклонил голову.  
\- Я знаю, что вы в курсе... ориентации мистера Рэйджа, - надеюсь, что это обстоятельство не станет препятствием для нашего сотрудничества, - голос Фьюри оставался доброжелательным, однако единственный глаз полыхнул недобрым, предупреждающим огнем.  
Когда Ник ушел, некоторое время Рэйдж и «Мстители» молчали, пристально разглядывая друг друга. Тишину нарушил Тони Старк, подсаживаясь ближе к Клинту Бартону и по-хозяйски приобнимая его рукой за плечи. Помечая территорию. Хоукай покосился на Железного Человека, но не стал возражать  
\- Мы рады тебя видеть, Рэйдж, - сказал Старк, - думаю, сработаемся. Для сведений: этот конкретный лучник занят, у Наташи - Брюс, у Тора - Джейн, а вот кэпу можно оживить личную жизнь, вы и по росту друг другу подходите.  
Роджерс вспыхнул, Рэйдж рассмеялся, качая головой. Там, в Питтсбурге, остался один светловолосый парень, который для него был круче любого супергероя. Однако Рэйдж представлял себе, кто мог бы подойти Капитану Америка...


	5. Так это была пьеса?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник однострочников, написанных на кинк-фест

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 1.28. Кон в ЛА-2013 Панель 1. Гейл и Рэнди (транскрипт)  
> Sheena: Рэнди, ты не планируешь режиссировать? Я вижу тебя режиссёром театра.  
> Randy Harrison: Почему люди всегда это говорят.  
> Sheena: Потому что есть в тебе что-то такое, что просто вопит «режиссёр!». Мне кажется, ты отлично бы с этим справился.  
> Gale Harold: Он любит покомандовать.  
> Gale Harold: Как-то в Торонто мы предприняли попытку заняться чтением пьесы, как же она называлась (???). Осилили где-то страниц пять, но потом бросили и переключились на выпивку [смеётся].

\- Так, и что это была за пьеса?  
\- Пьеса?  
\- Ну, то, что мы сегодня читали.  
\- Это была пьеса? О боже, я думал, что это был сборник анекдотов.  
\- Чувак, ты так накурился, что мог бы ржать над телефонным справочником, а это была вполне серьезная пьеса.  
\- Да, Пит, я знаю, что включает твое понятие серьезного - чтобы можно было порыдать вволю.  
\- Иди ты к черту, Хэл, - и Спаркс с Пейджем хором покатились со смеху.  
Вздохнув, Рэнди обернулся к Гейлу, который стоял рядом с ним у входа в комнату. Тот улыбнулся ему в ответ. Хотя чувствовалось, что он уже себя не совсем контролирует - переход к выпивке вышел слишком бурный.  
\- Ты ухо... - прошептал Гейл в шею Рэнди.  
\- Чего? - спросил тот ошеломленно.  
\- Ты ухо... Оху... офигительный режиссер, - поправился тот.  
\- И как называлась эта пьеса? - грустно спросил Рэнди, уворачиваясь от настойчивых губ.  
\- Пьеса? - натурально изумился Харольд. - Какая пьеса? Разве это был не сборник анекдотов?


End file.
